Out From Under
by mimichanMC
Summary: Ultimo premio de ASHITA NE NAREBA la ganadora me pidio puclicarlo aparte, pero he aqui el ultimo, espero lo disfruten.


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**From Under**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_¿Alguna vez has llegado a pensar que veras a la muerte de frente? Cuando lo vi por primera vez, vi dentro de sus ojos dorados que sin duda él sería mi muerte. Había soñado desde niña que un día un príncipe llegaría y me llevaría a la torre de un castillo y me mantendría alejada de monstruos y dragones, pero cuando él se inclino sobre mi, cuando sus colmillos rompieron mi piel y su aroma oscuro a sándalo llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, supe que había sido el monstruo quien había logrado atraparme y si… él seria mi muerte pero, mientras bebía mi sangre, sabía que me entregaría a la muerte… feliz._

Cuando pienso en todo aquello me parece que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo y de algún modo también como si acabara de ocurrir, pero supongo que cuando estas atrapada en una burbuja de cristal el tiempo en realidad pierde significado. En ocasiones me pregunto: ¿si hubiera tomado una decisión diferente?, ¿si hubiera dado un paso atrás?, ¿si hubiera respirado una vez antes de responder muchas preguntas? ¿Qué habría ocurrido conmigo?, ¿Cuál habría sido mi destino? Pero como siempre, lo miro a los ojos de nuevo y me respondo: que no había un camino diferente, que no había una segunda opción. Él es el destino y como tal, no podía ser evitado.

Yo era su elegida.

Yo solía vivir mi vida como cualquier chica de 17 años lo hacía: estudiaba duro esperando una vida llena de éxito, cuidaba mucho de mi salud y mi apariencia, en realidad por pura vanidad, mucha gente me decía una y otra vez que era hermosa, que debería convertirme en una de esas idols que son admiradas por todos, pero esa nunca fue mi elección, en realidad pensaba que aquellas chicas pasan por un montón de sacrificio sólo por un vago momento de fama, creía que perder tu juventud, tu libertad y la oportunidad de divertirte no valía la pena por tan poco, yo deseaba comerme al mundo, ver y probarlo todo y no había un solo momento que perder.

Día a día, persiguiendo al tiempo hasta la llegada de la luna.

Aquel día, cuando lo conocí era como cualquier otro día. Desperté sólo un momento antes del amanecer y me puse mi ropa de deporte favorita para salir a correr en un parque muy cercano a la casa. No había nada más agradable para mi que salir por la mañana cuando todo a mi alrededor apenas va despertando, cuando los arboles aún están llenos de rocío, cuando las aves están esperando al sol para cantar el coro del alba, cuando las calles están vacías y frías porque a esas horas nadie las ha pisado, era como si todos estuviéramos despertando al mismo tiempo y compartiéramos algo, todo, como una enorme y eterna unidad.

Es curioso pensar como aquello nunca me daba miedo, a pesar de correr sola en ese parque en el momento más oscuro de la noche, justo antes del amanecer, al contrario, me agradaba aquella sensación de ser dueña de todo a mi alrededor, de escuchar sólo mis pisadas en la acera, de no tener que guardar reservas o poses para nadie, adoraba en realidad esa sensación, pero esa mañana instintivamente sabía que no estaba sola.

Él estaba allí

Lo recuerdo exactamente igual que como se recuerdan los más dulces sueños o las más atemorizantes pesadillas. No recuerdo como llegue a su lado, no encuentro en mi memoria el momento que estaba de pie frente a él, pero lo estaba, él estaba sentado allí relajado y tranquilo, como si esperase a alguien, en realidad pensé, como si me esperase a mí.

Verlo en ese momento fue como ver a través de un sueño, parecía… como la cruza de un hombre con alguna clase de criatura mitológica, como un gran lobo blanco. Su cabello plateado que brillaba como metal con luz propia - sin la luna pues aquella había sido la primer noche de luna nueva - cayendo en una grácil cascada por su hombro derecho, centelleando sobre la seda negra con la que venía ataviado, sentado como si poseyera el mundo entero, como si pudiera incluso dominar el aire a su alrededor, lo vi tender hacia mi su mano pálida, tan blanca como el alabastro y cada sentido me pidió ir y el instinto de vida me mantuvo en mi lugar, por primera vez en mi vida, pude ver a la muerte de frente - este hombre sin ninguna duda era la muerte – y tuve miedo, tuve más miedo del que había tenido alguna vez en mi vida y entonces vi sus ojos… sus ojos…

_**Breathe you out… Breathe you in**_

_Expira… aspira…_

Tan claros que parecían como el oro crudo, tan oscuros y perversos que sentí que el mundo se paralizó en un momento y yo me paralicé con él, sentí que el mundo literalmente detenía su movimiento, no pude escuchar, sentir, oler o percibir nada más que la visión de sus ojos dorados que parecían tan negros y mi voluntad me abandono completamente, tan profundamente que incluso mi capacidad de respirar se borró, moría… lo sentí, como si lo hubiera sentido mil veces antes, no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba muriendo, sólo por la contemplación de esta… esta… criatura delante de mí, que entonces avanzaba hacia mí, caí sobre mis rodillas, en realidad no sabía como es que había seguido en pie, sin poder respirar, muriendo lentamente mientras él se arrodillaba junto a mí y clavaba en mí su mirada color oro bruñido, vi su mano acercarse y sentí su tacto frío, gélido sobre la piel.

- Aspira… - dijo con la voz más aterciopelada y sensual que había escuchado alguna vez, tan cálida y voluptuosa que una podría catalogarla sin duda como la voz de Satanás y para mi mayor sorpresa me descubrí a mí misma respirando profundo, dejando que el aire me llenara el pecho - expira – y no hubo manera de no obedecer esa orden.

Y después se acercó a mi y con el valioso aire que estaba dándole lentamente de nuevo vida a mi cuerpo, llegó también la profunda y deliciosa esencia de sándalo que desprendía, el aroma más dulce y maravilloso que alguna vez hubiera siquiera soñado en poder oler, cerré mis ojos para poder percibir el aroma con completa pureza y pensé… pensé que si este era el momento de mi muerte me sentía feliz de que este fuera mi ángel exterminador.

Y en un segundo todo fue de nuevo oscuridad a mí alrededor.

_**You keep coming back to tell me**_

_**You're the one who could have been**_

_Tú sigues regresando para decirme que eres el único que quizá pudo ser._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, un poco confundida, un rayo de sol me pegó de lleno en el rostro, me llevé una mano para poder cubrirme, enseguida quise levantarme de donde estaba pero un mareo súbito me embargó y no pude moverme.

- No te levantes Kagome – dijo una voz conocida – mantente recostada querida.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, alguien se había movido hasta la ventana y había cerrado la cortina, la luz dejó de golpearme y pude ver donde estaba.

Estaba de nuevo en mi cama, mi madre estaba a mi lado con un profundo seño de preocupación. ¿Había sido todo aquello sólo una pesadilla? ¿Había sólo imaginado a aquella criatura?

Pero mi tranquilidad duro solo un momento. Si, estaba a salvo, en mi habitación, sobre mi cama, con mi madre a mi lado, pero había un factor más en mi entorno que no estaba en su lugar.

No muy lejos de mi había un joven, un hombre al que yo sabía que no conocía.

- Tú…

- Yo te encontré – me respondió con una voz cálida y amigable.

"Te encontré" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Lo mire con un latido apresurado en mi corazón, él no debía estar allí, él no tenía porque estar en mi habitación, trate de descubrir porqué me causaba temor su presencia, pero él era… tan agradable, quizá mucho más que eso de hecho era uno de los chicos más atractivos que había visto delante de mí. Tenía ojos marrones de un claro tan pronunciado que parecía oro, como una moneda clara y nueva, un largo y sedoso cabello color oscuro que caía a lo largo de su espalda, alto, con un cuerpo desarrollado y sano, y una sonrisa agradable, entonces porque me causaba tanta desconfianza, porque su apariencia proyectaba tanta seguridad y al mismo tiempo sentía en mis huesos que no era correcto que su apariencia me engañaba.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Kagome no seas tan mal educada – me regañó mi madre, la mire y note en sus ojos una adoración al ver al extraño en mi habitación – este joven acaba de hacerte un gran favor y estas atacándolo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

¡Atacándolo! ¡De que estaba hablando mi madre! Miré de nuevo al extraño que sólo sonreía como si encontrara la situación cómica o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué no me respondía? ¿Qué hacía en mi casa?

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

- Eso no me dice mucho.

- ¡Kagome! – dijo mi madre de nuevo con reproche.

- Te encontré en el parque – explico ese joven delante de mi - estabas allí desmayada, iba corriendo y te vi tirada en mitad de una vereda, te traje a casa.

- ¿Cómo sabías donde vivía?

- Debo reconocer que hurgue dentro de tus pantalones – dijo con un suave sonrojo – se que pude pedir ayuda pero no sabía en realidad qué es lo que te había ocurrido y decidí mirar si tenías alguna identificación y así supe tu dirección.

- ¿Desmayada?

- Saliste de nuevo sin comer nada verdad Kagome – me reprendió mi madre – te he dicho un millón de veces que un día esto es justo lo que te pasaría, pero nunca me escuchaste.

Desmayada. Eso nunca me había pasado, intente recordar que es lo que había pasado pero…

No había nada, no tenia ningún recuerdo desde el día anterior, recordaba la cena, ir a la cama, leer un poco, tener insomnio y después entrada la madrugada… hasta hora, que había pasado en medio de ese tiempo.

- Señora creo que ahora que ha despertado lo mejor sería darle algo de comer, nada de soya señora por favor – le ofreció el extraño en mi habitación a mi madre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esta pálida como una hoja, creo que esta un poco anémica.

Aquel desconocido se acercó a mi cama y en un movimiento simple se sentó a mi lado quise encogerme más profundamente en la cama pero el tomó mi mano, su mano estaba cálida y fresca al mismo tiempo, sostuvo con sus dos manos la mía y la cerró con fuerza, quise jalarla pero no me lo permitió por un momento, sostuvo mi muñeca, no entendía que es lo que hacia, después de un momento me soltó.

- Lo ves…

Mire mi mano, estaba blanca, el color rojo volvía muy lentamente.

- No es como una prueba profesional, pero que la sangre no regrese pronto a su sitio significa que… - explicó

- Enseguida traeré un montón de espinacas niña – intervino mi madre – te lo he dicho muchas veces, eso tenía que ocurrir más tarde o más temprano, joven Taisho podía quedarse con mi hija un momento hasta que vuelva.

- Es que… - dijo apretantemente apenado - tengo que regresar a casa, mi primera clase empieza dentro de poco y aun debo desayunar y…

- Desayunara aquí no se preocupe – lo interrumpió mi madre - es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle que haya traído a mi hija a casa.

Mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con él, él no se levanto de mi lado, sólo se quedo a mi lado.

- He tenido encuentros más extraños, pero este ha sido mi favorito. Se que no te hago sentir muy cómoda y seguramente querrás cambiarte de ropa, así que me voy, nos veremos de nuevo Kagome.

Y diciendo eso salió de mi habitación, el ambiente se sintió mucho más ligero, me lleve una mano al pecho sintiendo mi corazón latir más naturalmente y entonces tuve esa sensación y mire mi pecho, toda mi camiseta estaba sucia con un manchón rojo que tendía rápidamente a marrón, por primera vez el olor acre y oxidado de la sangre me llego a la nariz.

_**And my eyes see it all so clear**_

_**It was long ago and far away but it never disappears**_

_Y mis ojos ven todo esto tan claro, esto fue hace tanto y esta tan lejos, pero esto nunca desaparece_

Lo veo ahora, esa parte de la historia llega a mi memoria muy de vez en cuando y parece que hubiera pasado sólo ayer y al mismo tiempo parece que hubiera sido hace tanto, que estuviera tan lejos, pero supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando lo ves todo desde un prisma de colores, las cosas nunca se ven como realmente son y esta vida que ahora poseo es justo eso, es como estar dentro de un gran cristal iridiscente que no me deja ver la realidad.

Creo de hecho que así fue desde el principio.

Pronto Inuyasha estaba en todos lados, sin poder detener lo que pasaba él estaba siempre a mi alrededor, en mi escuela, en mi casa, en los lugares que solía ir y se volvió alguien constante, creo que por eso fue que lo acepte, porque después de todo, creo que todos queremos a alguien confiable y constante en nuestras vidas y él lo era sin duda.

Después vino lo otro que me sorprende que no haya sido lo primero, nació esta especie de desazón por él, esta clase de desesperación por su compañía, por su contacto, por la mera contemplación de sus ojos. Estúpidamente pensé que era amor, que me había enamorado u obsesionado por él, por su calor, por sus ojos, por sus labios, por la forma en la que se sentían sus manos y pronto, tan pronto que no logre detenerlo sólo deseaba estar con él, sólo quería que estuviera en todos lados, que siempre estuviera conmigo y no perderlo de vista ni un solo momento.

Y para mi desgracia él me confeso que se sentía igual.

Lo veo ahora y me pregunto porque actué de esa manera, nunca fui mala con nadie, amaba muchísimo a mi familia, pero cuando él me pidió que lo dejara todo, que me fuera con él, donde nadie pudiera separarnos – hoy me doy cuenta que en realidad nadie quería hacerlo – que nos pertenecíamos, que no nos hacía falta nada mas en el mundo que nosotros mismos, solo dije si, dije si a todas y cada una de las cosas, si a dejar el colegio sin un segundo pensamiento, si a dejar a mi familia y romperles el corazón al salir de casa como un ladrón, si a alejarme de toda persona que conocía, si a irme con él sin saber a donde iba, si a abandonar todo lo que conocía, dije si, mil veces si, sí eso representaba estar con él.

_**I try to put it in the past**_

_**Hold on to myself and don't look back**_

_Trato de poner todo esto en el pasado, sostenerme a mí misma y no mirar atrás_

Desearía poder olvidar todo eso, se que me haría sentir menos culpable, se que sí pudiera olvidar mi vida tal y como era dejaría de culparme por un millón de cosas.

Y al mismo tiempo, mucho me temo que por el motivo que sea lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, porque si bien me hizo dejar de ser la persona que soy, también significó mi felicidad, fuera como fuera.

Aquellos días que nos alejamos del mundo, me puso como a la princesa de un castillo, en una hermosa casa donde no había más que comodidad y hedonismo, y mi príncipe encantado se encerró allí conmigo en ese castillo y me alimento sólo de amor, me alimento de sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo, me sentí tan feliz que no tenía un sólo pensamiento para nada más, sólo él, sólo su cuerpo, su calor y su sexo, solo deseaba que siguiera conmigo, dentro de mi cuerpo, dentro de mi piel, mi alma y mi mente, que no dejara que pensara en nada más, él era como una droga y como un adicto yo solo quería más, y es que sólo estando con él me daba cuenta de lo que era la felicidad, lo que era no tener lágrimas más que de dicha, de no necesitar nada más que vivir a su lado. La vida a veces es tan caótica, siempre hay cosas de las que debes sentir arrepentimiento, cosas que debes hacer como obligación, cuidar lo que haces o lo que dices, tener incluso precaución de lo que sientes, pero no allí, allí en esa cama de doseles color vino donde me llevo a un mundo donde sólo había espacio para los dos.

Era tan inmensa y dolorosamente feliz que hubiera deseado que todo se quedara así para siempre.

Pero el para siempre no existe… bueno al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces.

_I __**don't wanna dream about all the things that never were**_

_**Maybe I can live without when I'm out from under**_

_No quiero soñar con esto, todas las cosas que nunca serán, quizá pueda vivir sin ello, cuando salga del fondo_

Mi sueño se terminó una noche de luna nueva.

Esa tarde salimos al balcón de la casa donde nos refugiábamos, la tarde caía en un millón de tonos color lavanda y dorados, una ligera lluvia de atardecer se había recién ido y había dejado al cielo pintado de un caleidoscopio de color. Deseaba quedarme arrobada en sus colores, pero la expresión en el rostro de mi gran amor no me lo permitió, tenia 3 días con una expresión taciturna, y si, quizá incluso asustada, pero no me había dicho nada, más parecía que hoy sería el día.

Dentro del escenario en mi mente él me diría un millón de cosas, pero no la que empezó a decir en aquel momento.

Inuyasha empezó a contarme una leyenda.

_**I don't wanna feel the pain what good would it do me now**_

_**I'll get it all figured out when I'm out from under**_

_No quiero sentir el dolor, que de bueno puede ser para mí ahora, quizá pueda imaginarlo cuando salga del fondo_

Hacía más de 500 años – empezó él esta historia – habitaba en esta tierra un príncipe enamorado de una princesa, se habían visto sólo una vez y de una sola contemplación había nacido un amor verdadero y hermoso, la historia habría sido hermosa de no ser por que aquel príncipe enamorado era también un guerrero poderoso y sanguinario, con sus espadas había cegado la vida de miles de demonios y por ello había ganado el odio de todos ellos, que lo habían maldito condenándolo a la sangre.

El príncipe tuvo el amor de su princesa por muy poco tiempo. El mismo día que su felicidad debía ser completa, llegó en su lugar la desgracia. A la dulce princesa la alcanzó la muerte mientras daba a luz a su único hijo y el príncipe fue asesinado por un rival, pero la maldición no termino allí. El odio de la sangre marcó al niño y lo maldijo haciendo que, durante todo lo largo de su vida, tuviera sed de toda la sangre que su padre había derramado.

Pero los destinos se habían apiadado del condenado regalándole sólo una concesión, tendría aquella sed de sangre pero también tendría la protección de la luna, por ello mientras esta estuviera iluminándolo desde el firmamento el hambre no lo alcanzaría, por ello solo una noche cuando esta se escondiera del todo en el cielo su hambre lo consumiría.

Y así su vida seria tan larga como su sed.

_**So let me go just let me fly away**_

_**Let me feel the space between us growing deeper and much darker every day**_

_Solo déjame ir, solo déjame alejarme, déjame sentir que el espacio entre los dos crece profundo y mucho más oscuro cada día_

No entendía, porque estaba contándome esta historia tan triste. Quise preguntarle por qué motivo me contaba aquel cuento oscuro cuando sin palabras me dijo el porqué.

De nuevo, el mundo pareció congelarse, el tiempo dejo de avanzar y mi respiración se detuvo, en el justo momento que el sol se escondió en el horizonte… el verdadero rostro de mi amor se presentó.

Había sido real, aquella criatura espeluznante que había visto en la oscuridad aquel día era real, era mi amor.

Yo quería huir, cada instinto de mi cuerpo me impulsaba a huir pero mi corazón, oh el corazón que ahora veía a través de mis ojos las lágrimas en los ojos de aquel monstruo, aquel demonio que yo amaba no me permitió moverme.

_**Watch me now and I'll be someone new my heart will be unbroken**_

_**It will open up for everyone but you**_

_Mírame ahora y seré alguien nuevo, mi corazón será irrompible, podrá estar abierto para todos menos tú._

- Puedes creerlo – dijo él.

Como podía dudarlo, como viéndolo delante de mi, su voz oscura que llegó al recoveco más escondido de mi alma, la misma voz que amaba, tan negra que parecía salir de mis pesadillas.

- Puedes huir no te culparía en realidad por hacerlo – dijo él con esa voz que no era la suya – he pasado tanto tiempo solo que la soledad me ha hecho… insensible, los días contigo han sido la única vida que he conocido, pero si decides irte no voy a perseguirte, no voy a culparte, soy… un monstruo.

"Pero él no podía ser un monstruo" me decía a mi misma sin palabras, no había sido un monstruo el príncipe que me había tenido cautiva voluntariamente en este castillo, no había sido un monstruo el hombre que me había hecho el amor tiernamente, quien me había llenado de placer, de amor y de pasión, no había sido un monstruo al que le había dado enteramente mi corazón, había sido un hombre. Pero lo mire a sus ojos color tierra espesa y me pregunte si allí estaba ese hombre, si alguna vez había existido realmente No se como hice para no correr, no se como hice para mantenerme de pie en aquel lugar mientras la luna se elevaba por el cielo.

- La… leyenda – alcance a decir con una voz tan llena de miedo que no podía reconocerla tampoco como mía.

- Mi padre era aquel guerrero maldito, yo soy la criatura que necesita llenar su sed de sangre cada luna nueva – dijo mirándome, busque a mi Inuyasha en sus ojos y no lo pude ver – debo alimentarme. Por eso estas aquí.

Avanzó hacia mí y mi cuerpo no respondió a mi orden de moverme, ¿Podría ser así? ¿Qué este hechizo de amor fuera más grande que mi impulso por vivir? Cuando estuvo frente a mí sentí el tacto helado de la muerte alcanzarme, él era muerte en ese momento, no era mi Inuyasha lleno de amor y de risa, él era una criatura completamente fuera de la realidad que venía a mí, que me había escogido como alimento esa noche.

Su mano fría toco mi mejilla, tan helada que parecía hielo.

- Insensible, para todos menos para ti – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, deseaba sentir algún tipo de calor, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada – tu alma llamó a mi alma maldita desde el primer día que te vi, un año antes del día de hoy. Corrías y tu corazón latía tan rápido que fue como un llamado poderoso para tomar de ti, pero cuando te mire… - su mano helada tomó mi mejilla y yo escuchaba a mi Inuyasha, allí estaba dentro de ese monstruo, hablándome – estabas tan viva, tan llena de energía y de calidez que eras como una estrella, como un sol incandescente que brillaba en medio de mi oscuridad.

_**Even when I cross the line**_

_**It's like a lie I've told a thousand times**_

_Aun cuando he cruzado la línea, esto es como una mentira que he dicho miles de veces_

- No pude dejarte ir, te seguí durante meses antes de aquella mañana en el parque que no pude conformarme con tu contemplación – dijo la oscura voz que de algún modo poco a poco regresaba a ser la de mi Inuyasha – pensé tontamente que sería suficiente, que solo observarte sentirte cerca podría ser suficiente pero mi voluntad fue muy poca, te ansiaba más de lo que ansió la vida.

Levantó mi rostro al suyo como había hecho tantas veces en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo juntos, recargó su frente contra la mía y sentí tanto frio… y encima de ese frio sentí tanta soledad.

- Mentí – siguió hablando - descaradamente invente todo un mundo para encajar en el tuyo, me negué a mí mismo los motivos por los que no debería estar cerca de ti, deje atrás miles de años inventándome nuevo para ti, para tenerte.

- Inuyasha…

- Cruce una línea que no debería cruzar, me prometí que no tocaría a nadie, que no ansiaría el amor, la pasión o el sueño de esta vida contigo, porque llegaría indudablemente este momento.

_**I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were**_

_**Maybe I can live without when I'm out from under**_

_No quiero soñar con esto, todas las cosas que nunca serán, quizá pueda vivir sin ello, cuando salga del fondo_

- No puedo ofrecerte nada – dio un paso lejos de mí y enseguida ansié su contacto - al contrario, solo puedo arrancarte de todo lo que tiene significado para todo el mundo. Te arranque de la paz, de la luz, de la vida, te puse en un castillo de hielo como el que yo habito.

Deseaba decirle que no era cierto, pero mentiría, aquí estábamos solo los dos, alejados de todo, de todos y por todo ese tiempo no me había importado, porque lo tenia a él, a mi amor.

- No debería soñar con las cosas que nunca tendré – dijo con su voz de hielo – estuve tanto tiempo sin ello que pensé que no existía, vivía tan en el fondo que no alcanzaba a ver que esas cosas aún concurrían, hasta que llegaste tú.

_**I don't wanna feel the pain what good would it do me now**_

_**I'll get it all figured out when I'm out from under**_

_No quiero sentir el dolor, que de bueno puede ser para mí ahora, quizá pueda imaginarlo cuando salga del fondo_

- No debo pedirte esto Kagome, no debo pero… ya no quiero sentir este dolor y solo tú puedes salvarme.

Abrí mis ojos y tenía los de mi amor delante de mí, reconocí esos ojos, esos ojos dorados, como el oro crudo que había visto aquel amanecer, pero ya eran más que unos ojos, eran los ojos de mi Inuyasha.

- Te prometo que no te matare, si me dejas alimentarme de ti.

"alimentarme de ti…"

- Mi agonía será mas larga, mi vida se extenderá hasta un tiempo que incluso yo desconozco, tomando de ti.

"tomando de ti…"

- Te tendré prisionera para siempre si haces este pacto conmigo, vivirás para mí y morirás conmigo, si tomo de ti, mi alma maldita y mi sangre se unirán a ti.

"se unirán a ti…"

- Deberías correr, la inmortalidad es… es la muerte más lenta.

_**And part of me still believes**_

_**When you say you're gonna stick around**_

_Y parte de mí, sigue creyendo cuando dices que seguirás alrededor._

Pero le tendría a él, debía intercambiar mi vida, mi alma y mi sangre por su vida pero le tendría a él, estaba tan llena de esta especie de amor que lo único que tenía sentido para mí era que le tenía a él, que me necesitaba para vivir y que aquel llamado del que él hablaba yo también lo sentía.

Cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano sobre su pecho frio, si no podía sentir eso creo que hubiera sido el único motivo por el cual hubiese salido corriendo, pero al sentirlo, al sentir su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho sabía que, si, era un monstruo, un demonio, un ser que no pertenecía quizá a este mundo, pero, estaba vivo, su corazón latía contra mi mano y en el justo lugar donde mi mano se apoyaba contra su pecho se acumulaba calor. Seguía allí, su corazón, el corazón de mi Inuyasha.

_**And part of me still believes**_

_**We can find a way to work it out**_

_Y parte de mí sigue creyendo que encontraremos la forma en que funcione_

Quise preguntarle si su maldición nunca se iría, si este perverso hechizo lo acompañaría hasta su muerte pero sabía la respuesta aún antes de hacer la pregunta.

Esto sería eterno… igual que él.

_**But I know that we tried everything we could try**_

_**So let's just say goodbye**_

_**Forever**_

_Pero hemos intentado todo lo que podíamos tratar, así que solo di adiós, para siempre_

No sé porqué no pensé en las repercusiones, en los posibles resultados de mis acciones, en el futuro, o el tiempo, no pensé en ninguna de las cosas que deberías pensar cuando te ofrecen la eternidad, sólo pensaba en él, en salvarlo, en amarlo, en que me necesitaba, si me tomaba a mí, si me tenía a mí para saciar su sed significaba que no lastimaría a nadie más.

Supe que no había alternativas que intentar, que no había un "quizá podríamos…" solo una salida, un solo resultado.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho helado tratando de transmitirle calor, sabía que temblaba, él sabía que yo tenía miedo, cerré mis manos en puños sobre su pecho y tan lento como me atreví subí mi rostro, expuse mi cuello y le di mi respuesta y mi rendición sin palabras.

Lo sentí cernirse sobre mi, sentí su aroma maravilloso y profundo a sáldalo envolverme y dije adiós, adiós al mundo tal como lo conocía… adiós a todo para siempre.

Pensé… tontamente pensé que sería romántico, que sería un mordisco indoloro como te lo cuentan en los libros de romance, una Mina enamorada de Drácula que se entrega con una especie de éxtasis que parecía incluso sexual.

Pero no fue así, de ningún modo se sintió de esa forma, cuando sus colmillos rompieron mi piel me aferré a él por un motivo muy distinto, lo aferré esperando poder alejarlo, lo empuje pero él era una roca que no se movería, su mordida era como la de un animal ponzoñoso que te envenenaba al apresarte, tomo todo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y me levanto del suelo mientras sus colmillos aferraban con más fuerza mi cuello, sentí hilos de sangre correr por mi espalda, escuche un gemido animal, de… no sabía si de dolor o de gozo por parte de él.

Sentí como la fuerza me abandonaba, me había prometido que no me mataría, pero eso no significaba que no me dejara al borde de la muerte, no lo había pensado. No moriría, repetiría aquello cada luna nueva… ¿Cuántas veces podría hacerlo…?

_**I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were**_

_**Maybe I can live without when I'm out from under**_

_No quiero soñar con esto, todas las cosas que nunca serán, quizá pueda vivir sin ello, cuando salga del fondo_

El día de hoy sentada en este mismo castillo alejado del mundo, habiendo estado sola por tanto tiempo, cien, doscientos, quinientos años he perdido la cuenta y la importancia del tiempo.

Él sigue aquí, a mi lado y cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que su cuerpo se entrega al mío siento que aún lo amo, pero en mis horas de soledad, siento que lo odio, me entrego a esta vida llena de él, pero vacía de cualquier otra persona, porque después de todo, ¿Qué persona podría convivir día a día con una persona que nunca envejece, que pasa 20 o 30 años con las mismas facciones, con la misma juventud estancada con solo 17 años sin terminar sintiendo un horror en sus huesos?

Llegué a un punto en que decido dejar de pensar en ello, dejar de soñar en salir de este lugar y volver al mundo, cada vez que lo intente – no, Inuyasha jamás me lo prohibió – descubrí que no me gustaba, jamás nos podíamos quedar en un solo lugar por más de cinco años sin que la gente no se extrañara de estos dos adolescentes que nunca crecían, nómadas eternamente, después de unos 50 años me canse y solo quise volver a mi hogar.

Tome esta elección y la recompensa no ha sido poca, soy una princesa de hielo en la cima de una torre que tuvo su versión de felices para siempre, tengo su amor, su pasión y su alma, su tiempo y su cuerpo sólo a cambio de mi sangre.

_**I don't wanna feel the pain what good would it do me now**_

_**I'll get it all figured out when I'm out from under**_

_No quiero sentir el dolor, que de bueno puede ser para mí ahora, quizá pueda imaginarlo cuando salga del fondo_

Sé que no será eterno, sé que en algún momento ambos moriremos… sé que hay un solo motivo para seguir viva, él para mi… yo para él, sé que no moriremos mientras este extraño aparente amor siga dentro de nuestros corazones.

La muerte será un remanso, para los dos, lo sé, quizá mucho más para él porque tiene el doble de tiempo que yo en esta muerte suspendida, pero ahora no puedo pensar en ello, hoy sólo puedo mirar el paisaje de mi reino por el balcón de este palacio y no ver más que oscuridad, la luna nueva reina en el cielo y él no debe tardar en venir a mí.

Desde el fondo de esta profunda oscuridad.

_**When I'm out from under**_

_Cuando salga del fondo_

_Fin_

_22 de mayo de 2011_

_1:00 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: después de mucho, mucho rato, el ultimo bonus de Ashita ne nareba, pero es que debo reconocer ha sido una de las historias que mas trabajo me han constado, me pidieron un montón de condiciones para ella pero aquí esta.

Bien Fel, lo prometido es deuda.

La canción quizá la conocen, es "_out from under_" de Britney Spears, si escucho a Brit y me gusta mucho de hecho.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Sango por la corrección de muuuuuuchos detalles de la historia, eres un sol, la mejor editora del mundo.

Por el momento me despido pero regresare, siempre regresare.

Tata

Mimi chan


End file.
